Wishful Thinking
by Dwarfed Half Elf
Summary: UPDATED! Ron needs help with something and Hermione offers to help without knowing exactly what she's getting herself into. Then her real nightmare begins.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup I just ate. It was really good too...

Wishful Thinking

"Ron?'

"_What,_ Hermione?"

"Do you think Harry's mad?"

"Why would he be mad?"

"Because we're never around after classes? He seemed quite upset yesterday when I got back."

"He's fine, 'Mione."

"Ron, don't call me that."

Ron grinned. "Sorry, 'M-Hermione."

I smiled and put down my quill. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I said it, didn't I?"

"No, Harry."

Ron sighed. "I don't know what's going on with Harry. Ever since Sirius died, he hasn't been the same. Only when he plays Quidditch. But don't fret about him, Hermione. He'll get better, and you have other things to worry about."

I looked down at the floor, folding my hands in my lap. "I just feel, guilty-"

"Hermione, it's not your fault. If you're so worried, go up and tell him yourself."

"I-he's probably already asleep," I told him. I didn't want to leave, to tell you the unaltered truth.

"Okay," Ron said, turning back to his homework.

I wrote out the last few lines of my Arithmancy essay and blew gently on the parchment before putting the quill and inkbottle back in my bag. I lay back in my chair and sighed into the fire.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I-er-was wondering…"

"Do you need help?" I asked eagerly, turning around to face him.

"Yes. There's this, well…"

"Essay? Class?"

"No, um, _girl_."

I laughed, but at the sight of Ron's face, clapped a hand over my mouth. "Yes, Ron?"

"Well, I think I _like_ this girl, but don't know if she likes me back," he confessed. It looked as if he'd gotten a lot off his chest.

"Okay, who is she?"

Ron blushed. "I-I can't tell you."

I frowned. "Well how am I supposed to know-"

"Can you just tell me how to find out?"

"Besides asking her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Well, just look over at her a lot. If she's looking at you as much as you are at her, then she probably-probably, likes you too." The words were strangely hard to get out. I finally realized where this was leading, in my case at least.

"But I've done that, and she's too focused in class-"

"Ah ha! So, she's in our year. Which class?"

"Er, most of them-"

"So a Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

I cast about for the girls in our year and in Gryffindor. "Parvati? Lavender? Um, who else is there, really? So, it's one of them?"

"Nooo," Ron said slowly. He had this look in his eyes like he knew I wouldn't guess.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who?"

"I _can't_ tell you."

I stood up and began pacing. "Well, I guess if you wanted her to know _you_ liked her you could tell her, or send her a note, or I guess you could drop hints, or _flirt_, I suppose…"

"What if I surprised her?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, turning around for the fourth time and walking briskly to the opposite side of the wall.

"I don't know, a surprise."

"Like _what_, Ron?"

"I _don't_ know! Just, something quick. Very quick."

I rolled my eyes and turned again. "Something qu-Ronald Weasley do _not_ embarress her because she will hate you for the rest of your life!"

Ron laughed. "I'll catch her alone."

"Don't leave without her knowing who it was."

"Okay."

"Don't say, 'guess who' or anything stupid like that." I turned and saw Ron stand up and stretch as he said, "Yep."

"Please don't _hurt_ her because she won't like that."

"Check."

"You have to ask her out afterwards."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise, she'll think you're a mad man. Someone out to haunt her."

Ron laughed. "I'm not a _mad_ man."

"I know that. But really, can't you tell me who it is?"

"No."

"Fine. Can you tell me what it is you're planning to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ron!"

Ron turned red and I sighed.

"Well, I was _thinking_ about giving her a, kiss," he said quite mischieviously.

"What! Ron!"

"Well, I was!"

I grinned. "How are you going to make a kiss quick?"

"I dunno."

I turned away from him and began to pace again, certain that I'd be able to figure out _who _he was talking about.

"If it isn't Parvati, Padma? Ron, is it Padma?"

I felt his hands touch my shoulders and then he turned me around and kissed me quickly. Then he stepped away and said, "Like that."

I almost swore he scared me so bad. "Ronald Weasley! How _dare_ you!" Though through my scolding, I was truly melting.

"That's what I'm going to do, when she least expects it," he said with a grin.

I sighed. "If I'm going to be your guniea pig, you've got to tell me who it is."

"You have to guess," he said.

"Ron!"

He shook his head.

"Fine. Padma Patil?"

"No."

"Lavender?"

"No."

I'd gone through nearly every girl in our year when I said, "_Who_ Ron! There's no one left so you're _lying_!"

"There's one more girl," Ron said quietly looking me straight in the eye with a grin on his face.

I frowned, then it dawned on me. "You mean, _m-_"

Ron kissed me again, not as quickly.

I pulled away. "Why?"

"I don't know. She's beautiful, smart, amusing, perfect."

I blushed furiously. "_Ron_."

"But you are, Hermione," he whispered. "Who do you like, Hermione?"

I smiled and almost said, 'you, Ron' but stopped and said, "You have to guess."

"Is he good looking?" He grinned.

"Yes. And amusing."

"And charming?"

I nodded.

"Does he like you, Hermione?" Ron asked, putting his arms around my waist.

"I think so," I murmered.

"Ah, does he have red hair?"

I laughed and kissed Ron.

When I released him, he asked, "Will you do that again?"

"Only if you promise not to laugh."

"Why would I laugh while you're kissing me?"

I grinned. "I don't know."

I kissed him again and put my hands around his neck. Then I began to run my fingers across his shoulders, very lightly.

Ron began to laugh. While he was kissing me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps descending the girls' staircase and a loud beeping noise.

"How do you shut this thing up!?!?!" Parvati yelled in my ear.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, surprised to see myself in the girls' dormitory, in my own bed, not Ron's arms.


	2. Pancakes

Thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys are great!

GoodGirl13 – I did! How is it?

eiffle( ) – Thanks! I tried to make Hermione's thoughts funny too.

TheSweetestThing – If you decided you hated the ending, I'll come up with a better one! For now, I'll

keep her life annoying.

Augurey Song – I did notice that, but I wanted her to keep guessing, and I ran out of people. Lol

wildmage58 – Thank you! Maybe it won't be a dream later…maybe…

Fiona – Why should I even bother? Jk I know that, and maybe this will be a 'long term RHr fan fic'. How come he had to hit me with his purse? Lol

ThinkingOfaName – It was only a dream because…I don't think Ron would be quite as out right with his

question. Thanks!

Miss Court-A-Doo – I try so very hard to make it cute. Lol

I'm pretty sure Hermione is really out of character, but I wanted it to be funny and pointless, and funny and pointless don't work for me when Hermione is really in character.

Without further ado, here we go!

* * *

Pancakes

I slammed the alarm off. Disappointment is very awful.

Nevertheless, I dragged myself out of bed and clambered into the shower, making as much noise as humanly possible to annoy Parvati, since she was the one who interrupted Ron and I.

I dressed and went down to the common room to wait for the boys.

It doesn't really seem like I'm waiting for 'the boys', since as soon as Ron walks down the stairs, I _know_ that I'll be up and walking with him, regardless if Harry's coming or not.

Ron doesn't take it differently, though. He's just like _oh, she's gonna walk with me. Is breakfast ready yet?_

I hate it. I hate the way he grins at me, or teases me, or beats me at stupid chess and I hate the way he can make me laugh with one word and the way I miss him so much when he goes to Divination and I have to go to Arithmancy.

I hate _him._ I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hi Ron." There's the fluttering tummy. This is not happening.

"Breakfast."

I practically leap out of my chair. For him, not breakfast. Of course.

Ron grinned, that stupid, terrible grin, and my knees almost give out. Instead, I manage to make it look like I was reaching down to get my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and smiled.

"Harry!" Ron called.

He didn't answer. Ron shrugged and headed to the portrait hole.

I followed him. As usual.

However, when I came up to him, he took my hand in his. I looked up at him immediately.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"You've got my…"

He looked down, saw our hands (which I can't say didn't look right together) and let go, blushing.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's alright." What does it mean? Does it mean he actually has feelings for me too? Were we really meant to be?

"I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Ron, it's okay." Not thinking? Or were you thinking "About us as a couple?"

I clapped my now free hand over my mouth.

"_What_?" Ron asked, surprised.

I can't _believe_ I just said that out loud! He must think I'm such an idiot! A love sick little princess who-

And then he was kissing me.

Just kidding.

In my mind, he was kissing me. In reality, he was staring at me strangely. As if he _wanted_ to kiss me.

Well, no. I guess he wasn't.

He was shrugging the awkwardness off and walking really fast so I had to practically run to catch up with him.

Breakfast was so dull. Ginny was down there already, talking with some of her friends. Ron started a conversation with Dean. I sat there. Listening to Lavender and Parvati gossip. Quite boring, really.

I don't even _know_ half the people they're talking about.

"Hermione?"

It's Ron! He's going to talk to me!

"Yes?"

He's got that hungry look in his eye. What is he thinking now? I've never seen him look at _me_ with the hungry look! Only-

"Can I have the pancakes?"

"Yes," I said, leaning closer to him.

"Hermione?" he said again.

"What?'

"The pancakes are that way."

Pancakes? I thought he said "Kissing."

"_What_?"

Gosh darn it.

What rhymes with _kissing_? Oh no, oh no, oh no! Stupid big fat "Mouth."

"Never mind, I'll get them myself," Ron muttered, flushing bright red and reaching across me for the pancakes.

I catch him halfway there and kiss his mouth.

You didn't buy that? Oh well.

"S-sorry," I stutter.

He just shrugs and starts eating his stupid pancakes.

I hate breakfast.

So then we go to Charms, and Professor Flitwick is going over the essay we wrote on Protean Charms.

But I already know as much about Protean Charms as I could possibly find in all of the eight books, so I have the entire class to spend staring at…you know who. And you know who (not the bad you know who, the good looking, red haired, not murderous, you know who) is falling asleep.

I hate it when he falls asleep. Because then I have to stare at his eyelids and his eyelids are extremely boring, especially as I've had to stare at them several times before. I don't know how he lives through the day with so much sleep. It would drive me up the wall.

He gets so much sleep, his eyelids could be glued together and he wouldn't know the difference.

"Miss Granger?"

Uh……. "Yes?"

"Could you please explain to us the process of casting a Protean Charm?"

"Yes."

Wait, what was it again? Uh…….I FORGOT! This has never _happened_ to me before! What do I do? Oh no, oh no, oh-

Get my notes.

Right.

In the bag.

Which is…….at my feet.

Yes.

Right there.

And……ha. Notes.

I read my notes to the entire class.

Uh……..these aren't my Charm's notes, I realize, ten minutes later.

And conclude my lengthy speech with "and that is why I love Ronald Weasley."

And then run all the way up to the common room and run smack into the portrait hole because the Fat Lady is away.

And then I wake up!

I wish. This has got to be the most embarrassing day of my life.

But, thankfully, Ron and his eyelids were asleep! And they-er, he-didn't hear any of it!

Ha ha!

"Er, Hermione?"

I look up from my seat in front of the fire. It's exactly 30 minutes after my Charms escapade, and here is Harry. At least Ron still doesn't know.

"Yes?"

"Ron says you're very strange."

"But he didn't hear anything!" I exclaim, sitting up really fast.

"No, I, er, told him?"

I groan. "Stupid Harry! Stupid stupid stupid!"

Now what?


End file.
